Happy 4th of July
by x0xUndiscoveredx
Summary: Casey has been having some crazy daydreams lately. Will these daydreams set off fireworks with a certain someone? DASEY! OneShot MY first LWD fan fic, but worth the read! BTW I know they live in Canada but just pretend.


**This is my first LWD fan fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Life with Derek, but I do plan to own Michael Seater one day.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Casey was humming to the beat of a new song called "I Don't Know if I Should Stay" from her favorite show Instant Star. She turned the volume on her MP3 player up.

_A familiar sound   
A familiar voice  
Makes is so hard  
to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay _

The lyrics made her heart stop. She pushed the forbidden thought from her mind. The Geometry homework in front of her became blurry. Not because of tears, but because she began to daydream. And everyone knows that when you daydream you exit reality and enter a place that only exists in your mind. The thoughts came flooding to her mind like a river. She pushed her books off the bed and flipped over on her bed letting her beautiful brunette hair flow over the side. A smile crept over her face as she began to imagine her dream in front of her.

_She would be sitting on the swings at the park watching the sunset taking slow deep breaths. The light summer breeze would blow her hair over her shoulder and caress her skin. She closed her eyes and when she opened them He was sitting beside her._

_"Hey" she spoke softly trying not to ruin the mood. She turned to face him. _

_"Hey" he slowly spoke. He moved his head so they were staring directly at each other. His hair was messy after he had just mowed the lawn and a few stray hairs stuck to is forehead from the small amount of sweat that had dried. She couldn't help herself. She reached up and moved the small hairs off his forehead so they flowed in the direction of the wind. He looked surprised. "Thanks"_

_"Anytime" she told him- a small smile formed on her face. Her attention focused on the sunset once again. He got up off the swing that he had occupied and stood behind her. He took a deep breath. Slowly releasing. "It's beautiful"_

_"Yeah," he looked away from the horizon and focused on her. "You are."_

_She faced him once more only this time she had a looked of confusion on her face. "Are you okay?"_

_He walked in front of her and stopped the very slow movement of her swing. He looked her in the eyes taking everything about her in. The way her hair flowed. The striking color blue of her eyes. Her perfectly tan skin. It would sometimes hurt his eyes to look at her because she was so beautiful. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks flew off in the distance as the sun finally went down. After a few minutes of the sensation of her lips against his he pulled away. "I am now." _

_Her smile grew larger as she leaped into his arms. They both fell to the ground in laughter. Her body was on fire from the touch of him. The way his arms were around her. The soft touch of his lips on hers. He sat up and pulled her into his arms._

_"Happy 4th of July, Casey" He lowered his lips to hers once again. "I love you"_

_"I love you too, Derek" They turned their attention back to the fireworks and stayed in each others arms for the rest of eternity._

The smile faded from Casey face as she realized this dream could never come true. She knew this because 1) Derek was downstairs with his new girlfriend- of a shocking two months- Kaylee. 2) They were step-siblings. 3) Derek hated her. No matter how nice she tried to be, he always seemed to find a way to drive her up the wall.

The sound of a crashing glass vase- that Casey knew was the one her mother had bought at a flee market a few years ago- woke her out of the daydream and caused her to jump up and see what had happened. She was running down the stairs when her jeans got caught on a stray nail- that was the last time she would let George fix something- and she fell down the last few steps. Her body landed with a thump on the ground. She felt tears rising to her eyes. Her leg felt like it had been twisted in a thousand directions.

"Casey!" She heard Derek's voice approach her. _Great,_ she thought,_ not only did I just make a fool out of myself again, but Derek saw it._ "Casey, are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern. Casey felt a slight warm breeze and noticed that the door was opened.

"Oww" Was all she said as she sat up slowly and leaned against the wall. She felt her leg swelling. It was definitely broken. Her jean was slightly ripped where the nail had snagged her.

"Looks like Klutzilla strikes again," He chuckled, giving his Academy Award winning smirk. He didn't say it in a mean way though, which struck Casey as weird. It was more like an inside joke tone. "Can you move?"

" I don't think so" She said to him in response. Her toes felt numb and she knew her right leg could not support her weight after that fall. Even Derek knew this. Nobody but them were home at the moment so he stood up and picked her up bridal style. His touch was like a wildfire on her body. She only dreamt of his touch on her. Only, without the broken leg part.

He carefully laid her on the couch and put pillows under her leg to elevate it. Then he sat on her side. The awkward silence was driving Derek crazy. "How did you fall?"

" My jean caught on a nail" This was getting a bit too weird. Derek was actually being nice to her. She wondered if he was sick. "How did the vase break?"

"Kaylee broke it." He said simply. He really didn't want to tell Casey why she had broken it.

"Why?" She asked. _Damn, _he thought. Now, he could lie like always but something inside him wanted to tell her the truth.

"We had a fight," he took a deep breath. " about you."

Casey's eyes widened a bit. Why would Derek have a fight with his girlfriend because of her?! It just didn't make any sense. "w-why?" she stuttered.

This part made Derek shift uncomfortably on the couch. He wanted to lie and say because he said she was weird and annoying and Kaylee disagreed, but he just couldn't.

" Because I called her by your name." His eyes were now fixed on the ground. Casey's heart sped up to an unhealthy resting rate.

She wanted him to stop talking, but she just pushed more. "Why would you call her by my name?" She was fearing the answer, but she wanted- no need to know why.

He looked up and made eye contact with her. Didn't she notice the way Kaylee looked? Her brunette hair- though it wasn't as gorgeous as Casey's. Her blue eyes- even though they weren't as blinding as Casey's. He was shocked he didn't know this. He was so shocked that he couldn't help himself when he shouted "Because I'm in love with you!"

Casey sat there in shock. She had to be dreaming she HAD to. She pinched herself. Ouch. No, it was real. The words that she had dreamed everyday rang in her ears. Derek couldn't take the silence coming from Casey anymore so he stood up and started to walk away.

"Derek!" Casey found her voice again. He turned to look at her. This was the moment of truth. " I-I love you too"

A smile came to both of their faces. Derek walked back over to the couch and sat down on his previous space trying not to hurt her leg. He moved a stray hair away from her face and leaned forward. His forehead rested on hers. "You have no idea how long I dreamed you would say that." and with that he pressed his lips to hers.

Between kisses Casey said. "I think I do."

Fireworks blasted off outside. He had dreamed of her too! Her heart practically exploded just like the fireworks outside. Derek pulled away and rested his forehead on hers once again. "Happy 4th of July, Casey"

"Happy 4th of July, Derek" She told him as she pressed her lips back to his. He laid down beside her on the couch- his arms wrapped around her- and watched the fireworks from outside the window before falling asleep. Oh yeah, the 4th of July was their new favorite holiday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW PLEASE!! All types are allowed! Tell me if I should create a sequel or not! Thanks!**


End file.
